1. Technical Field
An aspect of the present disclosure relates to a technique to correct skew of a sheet by a registration unit and convey the sheet to a belt.
2. Related Art
An image forming apparatus, in which a belt is circulated to convey a sheet, and an image is formed on the sheet being conveyed, is conventionally known. The image forming apparatus may have a registration unit arranged on an upstream side of the belt with regard to a direction of conveying the sheet. The registration unit may have a pair of rollers, of which rotation axes are located outside the belt. The registration unit may correct skew of the sheet to a reference orientation and feed the corrected sheet to the belt.